Juego de niños
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Los niños tienen juegos realmente inocentes, aunque algunos juegos son realmente macabros y retorcidos, estos pequeños demonios no son la ecepcion con su juego donde ellos disfrutaran... a diferencia de sus victimas. Dedicado a Luis Carlos
1. Los gemelos

Hola! Solo aviso que lo mas probable es que mis notas se entreguen el viernes por lo cual TAL VEZ no pueda actualizar los fics muy seguido, pero me esforzare en mis examenes de recuperacion.

Este fic va dedicado a Luis Carlos :D

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt

* * *

Capitulo 1: Los gemelos

Varios libros estaban apilados en orden, pero ella eligió un grupo en especial, eran pocos los libros, pero la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de los infantes no te daba buena espina.

- Esto será divertido- murmuro la pequeña y su hermano gemelo asintió, aun con esa sonrisa.

Ambos se acercaron a lo que parecía ser un portal y saltaron dentro con los ojos cerrados y soltando un "Yupiii" en el proceso.

Al abrir los ojos los dos chicos ya no se hallaban en la gran biblioteca de antes, ahora estaban en medio de una calle. Corrieron hasta lo que parecía ser una escuela y entraron como quien vive ahí, curiosamente la gente volteo a ver la puerta, extrañados, ¿De aquí a cuando las puertas se habrían solas? pero decidieron echarle la culpa al viento y continuaron con lo suyo.

Los infantes corrieron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un salón de clases, y entraron aprovechando que la puerta está abierta.

Los dos pequeños observaron con una sonrisa macabra a todos los estudiantes ahí presentes.

- ¡Gah! Me siento observado- dijo un rubio jalando sus cabellos. Sus amigos lo miraron con una ceja alzada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto un chico con expresión neutral.

- No lo sé ¡ngn! solo me siento así- hablo con decisión a lo que sus amigos creyeron que estaba loco.

Los infantes sonrieron ante eso, después llevaron su vista a donde parecía haber dos chicos peleando.

- ¡Cállate culón!- grito un chico pelirrojo con unshaka.

- ¡Oblígame judío marica!- grito un chico alto y fornido de cabello castaño.

- Aquí parece haber algunas personas interesantes- dijo el pequeño al observar el grupo del rubio que vieron anteriormente, el chico moreno de piel pálida estaba sacándole el dedo del medio a su amigo castaño que de la nada empezó a llorar.

El rubio parecía ya no prestar atención y se había puesto a hablar con un castaño desarreglado sobre no se que del gobierno y que el otro también se sentía observado, otro chico rubio con pinta de educado rodo los ojos al escuchar tan incoherente conversación para él.

- Que raros son los compañeros de nuestro primo Damien- inflo las mejillas la pequeña y su gemelo asintió- preo será divertido jugar con ellos- a ambos gemelos se les volvió a formar la sonrisa macabra en su rostro y la niña abrió uno de los pequeños libros que tenía en manos.

La mejor forma que tiene un demonio de divertirse es atormentando a los humanos ¿no?

- fin cap 1-

* * *

Cada capitulo va a ser diferente, ya veran ;D sera como una recopilacion de historias de terror, aunque no soy muy buena con el terror, aun asi espero hacerlo bien :3

Recuerden que las votaciones para elegir mi proximo multichapter esta abierta, pueden ver los fics a elegir en mi perfil en la parte que dice "trabajos por hacer".

Espero que les halla gustado.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Nos leemos :D


	2. Toire no Hanako-san

Hola! Regrese con este fic :D Como dije, no soy muy buena con el terror, espero haberlo hecho bien ^^

Aqui les dejo esta pagina donde habla de la leyenda japonesa que use para este capi (voy a usar leyendas japonesas):

ww posts/paranormal/ 13966630/Hanako-san_-el-terror-de-i r-al-bano-_J-Leyenda-Urbana_.h tml (quiten los espacios).

Aqui esta el capi ^^ espero que les guste :D

* * *

**Un grito fue oído en los baños femeninos, los profesores corren alarmados hallando a una alumna en posición fetal y mirada penetrante "Hanako-san esta aquí, Hanako-san esta aquí".**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Toire no Hanako-san**

Dos chicos caminaban directo a los baños de la escuela, la verdad no habia muchos temas que hablar, hasta tal punto era aburrido. Ya no habia mucha gente en la escuela, después de todo ya era hora de salida, pero uno de ellos tuvo sus necesidades.

Se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta de baño ya que hallaron un letrero en este.

=BAÑO MASCULINOS FUERA DE SERVICIO=

- _Merde_…- murmuro en su idioma natal el frances y Gregory rodo los ojos.

- No puedo creerlo, tendras que esperar a llegar a casa- dijo Gregory haciendo un ademán de irse, pero Chris lo detuvi. El britanico iba a reclamar, pero hallo a Mole señalando a un lado en específico. Llevo su vista a donde señalaba y observo curioso el objeto que estaba frente a la puerta del baño de las chicas- ¿un libro?- pregunto extrañado el mas bajo cogiendo el libro.

Christophe tambien se acerco, y sostuvo el libro de manos de su amigo rubio- ¿Toire no Hanako-san? Parece japones- lo abrio y comenzo a leer- **Una estudiante sale de clase, camina por el solitario pasillo y entra en los servicios de chicas. Aunque están vacíos todas las chicas cometen el error de abrir la cuarta puerta de los servicios. A partir de ese momento ya no está sola, los fantasmales ojos de Hanako-san (más correctamente, "Toire no Hanako-san") se clavan en ella.  
Hanako-san es el fantasma de una adolescente presente en todas las escuelas de Japón, habita en el servicio de las chicas, en el reservado número cuatro. No se le responsabiliza más que de dar buenos sustos a las estudiantes en los momentos menos apropiados**- en el libro habian mas historias sobre aquella fantasma, pero Gregory se lo quita y lo cierra.

- Menuda estupidez- dice de manera calmada y casi hastiada el rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tienes miedo- pregunta con burla el mas alto. Greg solo lo mira con desaprobación- bien… entremos.

- ¿Que? si es el baño de las niñas.

- Y no hay nadie cerca, quiero ir al baño y no pienso esperar a llegar a casa- abrio la puerta del baño femenino y se adentro. Gregory con las mejillas levemente rojas se adentro a aquel baño tambien.

- "¡Oh! No debieron haber hecho eso"- pensaron unos infantes con malicia viendo todo eso.

…

Ambos jóvenes estaban dentro del aseo y la verdad no era tan diferente al baño de chicos.

- ¡Oh! Hanako-san- llamo con un suave acento frances medio en broma. Gregory lo miro molesto.

- Solo entra al baño _idiot_- se quejo el rubio aun con el seño fruncido.

- Esta bien- abrio la puerta del primer cubiculo- pero los fantasmas si existen, ellos estan en todas parte y la verdad dudaba si era el gobierno quien nos observaba en el salón de clases.

- No nos observaba nadie y no existen los fantasmas.

- "No debiste haber dicho eso"- pensaron otra vez los gemelos.

Christophe se encerro en el baño, claro, pasandole su mochila a Gregory y este dejo esa bolsa y la suya a un lado, tambien dejando el misterioso libro ahí. Se fue directo a los lavabos y se lavo las manos con cierto cuidado. Asi se quedo hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse con cautela, con la piel de gallina vio hacia el espejo del frente y…

- ¡Ah!- solto un gran grito.

- ¿Qué sucede, princesa?- pregunto burlon el frances que habia abierto la segunda puerta en los cubiculos- ya acabe- se acerco a abrir la tercera.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto de mal humor el mas bajo, acercándosele.

- Solo compruebo algunas cosas- dijo y abrio la cuarta puerta. La sangre se les habia detenido por unos segundos, pero para su suerte no habia nada.

Gregory suspiro.

- Ya basta- le llamo la atencion poniendose a cerrar todas las puertas que Christophe habia abierto. Ya después de que todas estuvieran cerradas se fue hacia la salida seguido de Chris.

- Necesito ir a sacar unas cosas de mi casillero- hablo el mas alto, ambos salieron del baño y estuvieron a punto de ir a los casilleros hasta que…

- Me olvide los bolsos y ese libro, debo darselo a la biblioteca- el rubio se fue a recoger las cosas de vuelta al baño y Chris se encogio de hombros llendo a los casilleros.

Fields entro de nuevo al baño y fue directo a la esquina donde dejo las cosas, se pueso de cunclillas para recogerlas, pero se detiene al darse cuenta que el libro no estaba, miro a todas partes, pero no lo hallo… detuvo su vista en los cubiculos del baño.

Él habia cerrado todas las puertas… pues la cuarta estaba abierta.

Trago duro y regreso su vista a las bolsas.

- Aqui estoy- se escucho una debil vos a sus espaldas.

El britanico abrio sus ojos como platos y por inercia llevo su vista atrás suyo, empezando por el piso.

Hay pudo ver el piso blanco, pero tambien unos zapatos negros con pequeñas medias blancos; alzo un poco mas su vista y vio la parte baja de un kimono blanco con manchas de sangre; continuo ese camino hasta chocar con mas sangre y un largo cabello negro.

- T-tú- sus palabras se cortanron por su respiración entrecortada, sentia que el aire se le acabaria y sus ojos se habian puesto llorosos por inercia.

La niña alzo la cabeza y se pudo apreciar su rostro.

Piel blanca, grandes ojos totalmente en blancos sin brillo alguno y por donde salia sangre al igual que su boca, la cual mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja provocando que mas sangre saliera de esta.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Christophe escucho un grito horrorizado proveniente del baño de mujeres y reconocio la voz.

- ¡Gregory!- grito alarmado y corrio directo al baño de mujeres, si se hubiera percatado mejor hubiera vista que la directora Victoria, el consejero McKay y el maestro Garrison tambien estaban yendo directo a donde se oyo el grito.

Christophe abrio la puerta con fuerza y miro horrorizado todo; en el piso habia mucha sangre que provenia del cuarto cubiculo, pero solo vio a Gregory en una esquina con las manos cubriendo sus oidos y murmurando algo inentendible desde la distancia donde se hallaba.

Se acerco de manera apurada al britanico y lo sostuvo de los brazos, zarandeándolo levemente para que este lo mirara, abrio sus ojos como platos al chocar miradas con Gregory y escuchar sus murmullos

- ¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunto la directora en shock al igual que los otros alumnos.

Christophe no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Hanako-san esta aquí, ella esta aquí…- repetia una y otra ves Gregory, con los ojos abiertos como platos y llorosos, respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo temblaba totalmente.

Nadie pudo percatarse de las risas de dos par de infantes, quienes disfrutaron mucho aquel momento con libros en manos, incluyendo el de la leyenda de "Toire no Hanako-san".

- Fin cap 2-

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Recuerden que las votaciones para elegir mi proximo Multichapter estan abiertas, pueden ver los fics a elegir en mi perfil en la seccion que dice "trabajos por hacer".

¿Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Nos leemos :3


	3. Kuchisake-onna

Hola! regrese con este fic :DDD les dejo el link de la leyenda de hoy :3

/wiki/Kuchis ake-onna (quitar los espacios).

Aqui lo dejo :D

* * *

**La mujer repitio la pregunta quitandose la mascarilla. El chico se aterro al ver el rostro de la mujer frente suyo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Kuchisake-onna**

La noche abarco todo el cielo con demasiada rapidez, dando una vista algo tétrica a la persona que pase por las desoladas y mal iluminadas calles.

- Espeluznante- penso con sarcasmo el pelinegro, caminando de manera relajada y con una expresión de agotamiento.

Y no habia sido uno de sus mejores dias. Esa mañana el medico registro que su anemia volvio, desaprobó como dos examenes, fue castigado por culpa del culón de Cartman y debido a su mal humor se peleo con sus amigos, en especial por que Tweek digo cosas incoherentes sobre que se sentia observado.

¡Ah! Y no habia dormido toda la noche anterior por los molestos maullidos del gato de Rubí…

Eso era notorio por las ojeras que llevaba…

¡¿Acaso ese dia no podia ser peor?!

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado al sentir que pisaba algo y al segundo cayo sentado en el suelo.

- ¡Auch!- exclamo sobando su cadera y veia el objeto con el que se resbalo- "¿Una manzana?"- se pregunto mentalmente mientras cogia la fruta y se levantaba.

Al inicio creyo que botarla era lo mejor, pero se veia en buen estado, lo cual era sospechoso, no rercordaba que en su vista de toda la calle estuviera eso en el suelo y mucho menos frente suyo.

- Una manzana muy dulce y jugosa- murmuro la pequeña demonio con una sonrisa al igual que su hermano.

Craig se dispuso a seguir caminando y levanto su vista del objeto que llevaba en manos. Deteniendose de golpe y abriendo levemente los ojos, sorprendido.

Frente suyo en la desolada calle habia una mujer.

Esta tenia el cabello negro largo y lacio. Sus ojos eran oscuros y te daba a entender que era de origen asiatico. Tenia puesto un saco largo con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y la otra jugando con su cabello. Pero lo que mas llamaba su atención era la mascarilla de hospital que llevaba puesta, no permitiendo ver la parte inferior de su rostro.

Craig sintio que sudaba frio cuando la mujer lo vio y con ojos coquetos le pregunto con su voz suave.

- ¿Soy bonita?- dijo de forma lenta y casi susurrando.

Al oir su voz Craig trago duro, no sabia por que se estaba empezando a sentir nervioso, pero hizo lo posible por mantener su expresión neutral.

- …- el azabache se mantuvo callado y decidio pasar de largo a la mujer, de seguro era una loca o un broma de mal gusto.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos y miro por sobre su hombro detrás suyo, solo por curiosidad… la mujer ya no estaba.

Suspiro y regreso su vista al frente. Pero se detuvo en seco y abrio sus ojos como platos.

La mujer estaba de nuevo al frente suyo, a solo unos pasos de él.

- ¿Soy bonita?- la escucho preguntar de nuevo, esta vez ya no susurrando.

Craig regreso a su expresión neutral, mas para tratar de tranquilizarse que para otra cosa. En serio que esa mujer lo estaba asustando.

Al inicio dudo si contestar, pero si esa era la unica forma de quitarsela de encima, no le quedaba de otra.

- Si- contesto con su voz y expresión neutral. Despues de todo, las facciones que le mostraba la mujer eran lindas.

La mujer se quedo quieta unos segundos, despues de eso llevo su mano a la mascarilla que llevaba en el rostro y de un rapido movimiento se la quito.

- ¿Y ahora?- volvio a preguntar, esta vez mostrando su rostro.

Los ojos de Craig mostraron solo una minuscula sorpresa, nada notoria, pero no por que no le importara lo suficiente… si no por que se le habia petrificado todo el cuerpo.

La mujer tenia el rostro cortado de los labios hasta las orejas, como formando una sonrisa tenebrosa, su boca estaba abierta lo cual dejaba a la vista su lengua y la mitad de la mandila con todo y dientes.

- ¿Soy bonita?- pregunto, sacando de su bolsillo izquierdo unas grandes tijera y poniendola frente a ambos.

Craig quizo correr, pero su cuerpo no le servia, quizo gritar, pero su garganta se habia cerrado, solo dando paso a un nudo y un picor en los ojos. Su cuerpo temblo levemente, provocando un pequeño espasmo lo cual lo hizo sentir algo en su mano…

Era la manzana…

La chica vio a Craig como esperando su respuesta mientras cerraba y abria las tijeras, hasta que se percato de lo que el chico tenia en la mano.

Guardo las tijeras lentamente y se acerco un paso a Craig. Este seguia sin reaccionar. Con sus dos manos cogio la manzana que Craig llevaba y la levanto a la altura de su rostro, quitandosela de la mano.

La chica observo el objeto, maravillada.

- Gracias, puedes irte- dijo cantarinamente, aun viendo la manzana.

Tucker no supo que hacer con exactitud, asi que sus pies reaccionaron solos y empezo a caminar de manera lenta.

Avanzo un poco y miro por sobre su hombro, ahí todavía seguia la chica, claro que de espaldas, y parecia que seguia viendo la manzana. Regreso su vista al frente y continuo su caminata hasta llegar a una esquina y girar.

Cuando esa mujer dejo de estar en el panorama de una posible mirada, sus pasos se hicieron mas rapidos. A los segundos ya estaba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia. Su expresión habia cambiado a una de horror y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

Continuo corriendo hasta llegar a una casa que conocia bien y que era la mas cercana. Al llegar al frente toco desesperadamente la puerta.

- ¡TWEEK! ¡POR FAVOR!- gritaba con panico- ¡ABREME!

En menos de lo que se creyo la puerta ya se habia abierto, dejando a la vista a un rubio de ojos verdes, quien miraba alarmado.

- ¡Craig! ¡Ngn! ¡¿Qué…?!- pero no pudo continuar por que su amigo se lanzo a abrazarlo- ¿paso…?- el final de la pregunta fue mas un susurro.

Tweek correspondio el abrazo, sintiendo el cuerpo de su amigo temblar a horrores y oir sus sollosos.

- Hijo ¿Qué sucedio?- pregunto su madre, quein con su esposo se acercaban a la puerta y la cerraban.

- ¡Craig!- le llamo Tweek, pero el azabache seguia temblando, lo separo levemente y noto las lagrimas en los ojos oscuros y que balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos sobre una mujer- ¡Craig!- volvio a llamar, sacudiendolo levemente.

- Voy a llamar a sus padres- informo Richard para despues acercarse al telefono de la sala.

- ¡CRAIG!- Richard volteo al escuchar el grito de su hijo y la exclamación de sorpresa de su esposa.

Craig Tucker se habia desmayado.

Tweek llevo a Craig al sofa mientras su mamá iba por alcohol y su papá llamaba a la casa Tucker… y otra vez, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse observado.

Dentro de esa casa un par de gemelos reian mientras veian la escena.

- Pobre…- murmuro el niño con burla y su hermana le apoyo-la belleza de Kuchisake-onna llega a ser aterradora.

- Fin cap 3-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :D

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos X3


	4. Yukionna

Ire diciendo que el siguiente cpaitulo es el ultimo u.u y que este no da miedo, es mas como "un conector" o algo asi...

Les dejo el Link de la informacion... aunque FF no quiere aceptar links... creo que antes si lo hacia...

/wiki/Yuki-on na (quitar los espacios).

Aqui lo dejo :D

* * *

**¿Una tormenta de nieve? Cuidado con extraviarte, solo conseguirás hallarte con Yukionna, hermosa mujer con fines no muy lindos como su cabello.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Yukionna

**Pov Kenny**

Ya pasaron dos días desde ciertos incidentes en la escuela.

Primero Gregory en los baños, aun no sabemos que habrá pasado con exactitud, pero para que Greg quedase así de shockeado, ahora no puede ir al baño solo, ni a ningún sitio y Christophe es ahora como su sombra, pareces ser que el francés se siente culpable por algo... no debió haber sido muy lindo; muchos creen que fue una broma que no salió como unos buscapleitos esperarían, pero yo sé que hay algo mas... después de todo, para alguien que es inmortal, ya nada se le hace imposible.

El segundo caso fue Craig, que ese sí dio miedo, incluso los doctores ya planean tacharlo de "suceso que lo hunde en la locura" claro que los señores Tucker no permitirán que a su hijo lo llamen loco, por más increíble que suene la historia que conto. Ese azabache no come, no bebe, solo está viendo a varias partes y lo único que pide para comer en una manzana... aunque no se la coma, solo la tiene consigo y Rubí se la quite de las manos al cuando Craig cae dormido.

- Pues menuda mierda... quizá alguien enserio nos este viendo, como dijo Tweek- dije en un resoplido, curiosamente me sentía nervioso y... con mucho frio.

Después de todo ¿Como se supone que me sienta en medio de una tormenta de nieve?

...

Caí de lleno al piso por la falta de fuerzas en mis piernas, esta tormenta enserio que es terrible y apenas si puedo ver, de seguro todavía falta mucho para llegar a mi casa.

En serio que estoy cansado...

- Joven, está bien- escucho una suave voz llamándome a un lado. Pero no me preguntaba, me afirmaba.

- ¿Qué?- hablo débilmente mientras volteo a verla. Era una chica de piel blanca, MUY blanca, ojos de pinta asiática y su cabello era negro y largo, casi hasta chocar con el piso... realmente hermosa.

- Que si deseas se puede quedar a descansar aquí- me sonrió y yo sentí un miedo abarcar mi ser...

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué? no... Estas mal... yo no...- trate de decirle, pero sentía que mis parpados pesaban y mi voz se hacía menos audible.

Ella sonrió mas y me acaricio el cabello, arrodillándose a mi lado mientras yo seguía en el piso.

- Usted es muy guapo- me dijo aun conservando el tono cariñoso en su voz... que po cierto, era muy aterrador.

- Pe-pero...- ya no pude seguir... sentía que el frio abarcaba todo mi ser y que caía en la inconsciencia.

Al menos espero eso a estar muerto.

**Fin pov Kenny**

- Bien... esto fue un poco aburrido, demasiado rápido para mi gusto- inflo sus mejillas el niño y su gemela solo rio fuerte.

- Descuida, tú sabes que Yukionna es más suave en sus sustos o en este caso, muerte... pero el siguiente si será MUY divertido- sonrió malévola la niña al ver al espíritu desaparecer y el cadáver de Kenny McCormick.

- Fin cap 4-

* * *

Cortito, lo se u.u

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos ;3


	5. Rokurokubi

HOLA! Traje el ultimo capitulo de este intento de fic de terror XDXD Espero que te halla gustado Luis Carlos :D y con respecto al review 100 que me dejaste, pues, espera al ultimo capitulo de Fobias y veras ;3

/wiki/Rokurok ubi (quitar los espacios).

Ahi lo dejo :D quiza este capi les de mas risa que miedo XDXD

* * *

**Al ver que no pasaba ni un taxi para ir a su casa decide caminar, y en una calle oscura ve a una joven dama caminando sola, y el señor al creerse muy galán le pregunta "hacia donde va", "como se llama" y muchas cosas mas, ella solo respond en esa le dice su nombre, luego de eso ella se aleja y el señor sigue su camino, pero al cabo de unos pasos… siente que alguien le respira en la nuca… al voltear lo único que ve es una larga extensión de un cuello y una cara horripilante…**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Rokurokubi

- No comprendo… en serio que ¡ngn! Craig me preocupa- dijo el rubio mientras bebía de su café- quisiera saber que le paso, pero lo único que me dice es algo sobre una mujer y una manzana…

- Y a mi Gregory… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… _merde_… si tan solo no me la hubiera ido de bromista en el baño- se lamento el mas alto de todos, mientras seguía caminando por la oscura calle junto a los tres rubios.

- Según lo que m-me informaron Cartman, Stan y Kyle, es que Kenny no llego a ca-casa- dijo nervioso Leopold, sobándose los nudillos- quizá murió, pero ¿Creen que este relacionado?

- Pues… yo si sé que esta pasando y si, parecer ser que si esta relacionado cada cosa- afirmo el mas bajo de todos, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de los otros tres.

- Pip ¿Qué quieres decir…?- iba a hablar el francés, pero callo al ver a una extraña persona delante de ellos.

Una mujer con extraños trajes estaba frente a ellos, parecía que iba a seguir caminando, pero se le veía decaída.

Pip iba a preguntarle que le pasaba debido a sus buenos modales, pero algo no lo permitio, es como si ello fuese una alarma o por el estilo. Claro que eso no le quito los modales a Leopold.

- Señora ¿Esta bien o extraviada?- pregunto Butters, la primera por la cara penosa que llevaba la mujer, la segunda por sus extrañas ropas, no parecía ser del pueblo.

- Pobres… ya firmaron sus sentencia- hablo juguetonamente la niña y su hermano gemelo rio- después de todo, ella no tiene solución…

- Estoy bien- hablo en un susurro la mujer y continuo con su camino, pasando de largo a los jóvenes.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

- ¡Tsk! Como que eso no fue muy educado- dijo Christophe.

- Mira quien ¡gah! Habla- se burlo Tweek y este solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Mejor sigamos- hablo el británico y con un ademan hizo que todos siguieran su camino, yendo el atrás, aun con expresión seria.

- ¿Que era lo que decias, Pip?- pregunto Stoch al de ojos hielo.

- Que Damien sospecha algunas cosas… mas o menos va por ahí la cosa con estos extraños casos- seguían caminando, hasta que Pip se detiene y todos, al ver que no hay pasos detrás de ellos, voltean a mirarlo con duda, pero quedan no precisamente mirando al británico, quien tenia los ojos en el piso.

¿Qué veían los demas? Pues solo basta decir que Pip sentía una respiración en su nuca.

Sintio su cuerpo temblar y giro todo su cuerpo de un rápido movimiento… hallando algo que hubiera preferido evitar.

Allí, frente a frente, podía ver unos ojos totalmente negros, sin brillo alguno. Una piel verdosa y arrugada con aspecto putrefacto. Una sonrisa que enmarcaba de oreja a oreja, enseñando unos filosos dientes como de tiburón. Y lo mas aterrador es que desde el punto de vista de los otros tres se podía ver el larguísimo cuello que se estiraba desde el otro lado de la calle, perteneciente a aquella misteriosa mujer.

Todos estaban petrificados.

- ¡AHHHHHH!- la mujer pego un grito y abrió la boca, casi como una serpiente, mostrando tres hileras de filosos dientes, listos para desgarrar.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Pip.

Antes de que esa cosa si quiera se acercara, el británico golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo que retrocediera la cabeza. Aprovecho para él retroceder.

Chris, con todos los vellos erizados, saco de forma temblorosa su pala de su espalda, poniéndose en una especie de posición de defensa muy mal hecha debido al miedo.

- ¡¿Que _merde _es esa cosa?!- grito horrorizado el francés.

- ¡Gah!- Tweek había soltado su termo hace rato y ahora se jalaba los cabellos con desesperación. Por un momento vino a su mente Craig y ahora la historia que el azabache mas o menos le contaba, empezaba a cobrar sentido.

- ¡Por dios!- grito desesperado Leopold al ver que esa cosa intentaba volver a acercarse a ellos, por suerte Chris reacciono y le encesto un buen golpe en la nuca, retrocediendo casi al momento de terminar con el ataque.

- A ver si sobreviven- miro el niño la escena con curiosidad y su hermana no estaba distinta, ellos creían que se quedarían petrificados, pero al parecer eso de que uno adquiere mas valor al estar acompañado, es cierto.

- ¡DAMIEN!- grito Pip.

¡Oh no! Pero no crean que fue un grito de "por favor, salvame", fue mas un grito de "¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE VIOLE CON TORTURA!" en otras palabras…

… Histeria…

En menos de un segundo una bola de fuego choco contra la cabeza de la horrenda mujer o mejor dicho, ogro, y se fue incinerando mientras gritos agudos y ensordecedores se escuchaban.

¿Por qué nadie salio alarmado? Pues, por que era South Park, ahí cosas como esas era algo de todos los días. Bueno, al menos los gritos.

Después que el cuerpo de la criatura de destruyese y los cuatro chicos respirasen en paz, se abrió una especie de portal de donde se asomo un azabache con mirar curioso y levemente molesto.

- ¿Tu quien te has creido para llamarme de ese modo?- le dijo molesto el anticristo al mas bajo de todos- ¡Soy en príncipe de la tinieblas! ¡A mi me tienes mas respeto y…!- pero no pudo terminar ya que recibió un empujón lo cual lo boto fuera del portal y de lleno al piso de la calle, bajo la mirada de WTF de los cuatro "mortales".

- Si, si, principito caprichoso, ya después le gritas, ahora déjame pasar- se escucho una segunda voz y del portal salio Kenny, quien miraba de forma relajada a todos.

- Kenny- exclamo alegre Butters.

- Hola- saludo de manera amistosa el rubio mas alto mientras veía a un rabiado Damien pararse del piso a la vez que se cerraba el portal.

- Maldito…- murmuro el anticristo listo para volver a enviar al inmortal al infierno, pero este lo sostuvo de la muñeca y lo miro con seriedad.

- Háblales de lo que descubriste y déjate de pendejadas- le dijo molesto el mas alto y Damien se solto del agarre, mirando a todos con seriedad.

- ¿Y…? Ya viste que esa cosa nos atacó, ¿Descubriste de quien es la culpa?- pregunto el británico aun alterado al igual que todos los que se enfrentaron a esa cosa.

- Si… fueron Beth y Clark- dijo con fastidio el de ojos rojos y Pip abrió los ojos con sopreda, el resto no entendia ni pio, claro, ecpto Kenny.

- ¿Quien?- pregunto Tweek.

- Mis jodidos primos…- Damien hizo un ademan de coger algo y todos los vieron sin entender, pero a los segundo eso que estaba "sosteniendo" se hizo visible, dejando a la vista que el moreno sostenia a dos niños del cuello de su camisa, los pequeños eran de cabello negro y piel blanca, ambos con ojos naranjas- ustedes…- los miro con rabia.

- Hola primo Damien- dijeron al unísono los menores con una sonrisa nerviosa.

…

…

…

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Dos puñetes en la cabeza para los dos pequeños diablillos, quienes se sobaron al cabeza con dolor.

- Eso dolió- se quejo la niña y Damien se cruzo de brazos.

- No tanto como a Craig y Gregory- hablo en un susurro el anticristo, no le gustaba que la gente se enterara que si se preocupaba por sus compañeros de clase.

- ¿Y yo que?- pregunto Kenny, indignado.

- Tu revives…

- Ok, ok, ok, alguien explíqueme que esta pasando.

El moreno, de un rápido movimiento, le quito al niño un gran libro que llevaba en manos, extendiéndoselo a Topo quien con Tweek ojearon el libro.

…

Despues de unos minutos en silencio donde el rubio paranoico y el francés veian cada pagina, una expresión sombría se formo en su rostro.

- ¡Yo los mato!- Christophe soltó el libro y volvió a coger su pala, listo para reventarle la cara al par de demonios que habían hecho sufrir a su amigo británico.

- ¡Yo igual!- dijo Tweek con los puños en alto, listo para vengar a Craig.

Kenny se apresuro a sostener a Chris y Pip con Butters sostuvieron a Tweek, quienes parecían no distinguir entre amigo o enemigo.

- ¡YA CALMENSE!- grito el anticristo, aquel grito hizo que fuego saliese del suelo y casi quemase a sus amigos- ¿PODRIAN POR UN SEGUNDO CERRAR SUS JODIDAS BOCAS? ¿ACASO SON CONCIENTES QUE ME PASE DIA Y NOCHE TRATANDO DE AVERIGUAR QUIEN MIERDA HIZO TODO ESTE DESASTRE DE PELICULA DE TERROR?- continuaba gritando mientras agitaba las manos, de las cuales salían fuego y aquello asustaba a todos, incluyendo a los gemelos, quienes se abrazaron, pero Damien no se daba cuenta- AL FINAL RESULTO QUE ESTE PAR DE IDIOTAS JUGABAN SUS ESTUPIDOS TRUQUITOS DANDOME UN HUEVO DE TRABAJO Y UN HISTERICO PADRE QUE ME CASTIGO POR NO MANTENERLOS VIGILADOS CUANDO NO ERA MI TRABAJO, ERA EL SUYO. Y USTEDES…- esta vez volteo a mirar a los niños, quienes se cohibieron, aun abrazados- MAS LES VALE QUE SEPAN EXPLICAR- continuo con su rabieta, creando mas fuego y haciendo que todos se cubriesen para no terminar incinerados.- POR QUE SI MI PADRE DECIDE PONERME UN PEOR CASTIGO SOLO POR QUE SE LA ANDUVIERON DE PENDEJOS, JURO QUE LOS ENCIERRO CON LOS ESCLAVOS DE LO MAS PRFUNDO DEL INFIERNO Y LOS OBLIGO A PICAR ROCA POR TODA LA JODIDA ETERNIDAD ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!- si… todo eso fue su desquite y toda la rabia que trataba de aguantar.

Los gemelos asintieron de forma apresurada, tragando duro.

- Esto… Damien…- llamo un tembloroso rubio y no, no era Tweek, era Pip…

En anticristo, con la respiración entrecortada por los gritos, volteo a mirar a sus amigos, quedando impresionado.

Los adolecentes tenían la ropa hecha casi mierda y todo el piso tenia marcas negras, signos de quemadura de cemento.

- Yo… ¿hice eso?- murmuro con las mejillas rojas, algo apenado. No le gustaba que la gente sepa que no sabía controlar bien sus poderes.

- Contrólate, viejo- hablo Kenny, aun nervioso.

- Más les vale que arreglen las cosas con Gregory y Craig- hablo Christophe, ya un poco mas tranquilo.

- Si ¡ngn! Ni crean que los dejaremos ir hasta que hablen con ellos y les expliquen que todo ¡gah! Fue parte de una jodida broma- continuo Tweek igual de molesto que Topo.

Los niños se miraron con resignación y suspirando asintieron.

No hay nada mas que hacerle.

Pero al menos tuvieron sus tiempos de diversión en ese "inocente" **_juego de niños_**.

-Fin-

* * *

Bien, ese es el final ^^U

Espero que les halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :3


End file.
